1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to correcting image distortion.
2. Related Art
A continual issue when dealing with cameras and other optical devices is the distortion introduced by the lens of the camera itself. Many different kinds of distortion can occur, and are familiar problems for camera designers and photographers alike.
Several approaches are traditionally used, when correcting distortion. In more expensive cameras, such as single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras, combinations of lenses are used in sequence, with each additional piece of glass often designed to reduce or eliminate a particular type of distortion. Less expensive cameras offer correspondingly fewer hardware fixes for the distortion introduced by their lenses, with integrated solutions, such as mobile phone cameras, having almost no inherent distortion correction.
Distortion can also be corrected after an image has been captured. Digital imagery, such as the pictures and video captured by digital cameras and camcorders, can be manipulated after the image has been taken, and the distortion introduced by the camera itself can be nearly completely eliminated.